Vacuum material handlers mounted on the boom of an excavator, backhoe or other heavy equipment are commonly used to move large diameter pipe and flat stock steel. These lifters have one or more have vacuum pads which are contoured to the item being lifted. The boom is maneuvered to put the vacuum pad in contact with the surface of the item to be lifted. Once in contact a valve is opened to create a vacuum between the pad and the surface of the item. When the vacuum reaches an acceptable level, the boom can be maneuvered to lift the item.
Operation of the valve between the vacuum pad and the vacuum source and other functions of the vacuum material handler have traditionally been controlled by a wired remote. That is to say a remote control which transmits control signals to the vacuum material handler via a hard wire extending from the remote control to the vacuum material handler.
The use of a hardwire remote control requires a control wire be installed on the excavator or other heavy equipment. This adds to the time and expense of installation of the vacuum material handler. There is also a risk the control wire will be severed or otherwise damaged during the operation of the excavator. For that reason wireless remote controls have come into use. However, wireless remotes face limitations due to their dependence on batteries and the security of their communication link with the controller on the vacuum material handler.
What is needed, therefore, is a wireless remote control for a vacuum material handler that does not require a hard wire extending from the remote control to the vacuum material handler, yet has a significant battery life and secure communications with the controller on the vacuum material handler.